


Holding Hands

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [48]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 48 - "This is new."
Relationships: Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood
Series: Drabble Collection [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Holding Hands

After The Kiss - capitalization always added on Zack's mind - things had been a bit different when it came to his relationship with Melissa.

When they were with Milo, nothing really changed, but when they were alone together...

It took a while for Zack to even notice, but he was holding hands with Melissa. Like it was normal.

"This is new," Melissa chose to say after he finally realised it.

"Oh, sorry," Zack said, dropping her hand.

Melissa surprised him by just taking his hand again.

"Didn't say it was a bad thing, now, did I?" Melissa smiled.

(She liked it!!)


End file.
